Return of Hound
by Crinsomtear
Summary: Kakashi the famed ex-ANBU has been fearing the return of his counter personality. What happens when he appears again? And what brought it about? (1st publishing) Please Review! Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters
1. Prologue

_**Introduction**_

_**Hounds Beginning**_

He had been in this cell ever since he had left the highest rank which was not the king. Well, that is, in military standards. His counterpart was considered a prodigy, and why not? He was entered into the program at the age of 4, and graduated six months later, a genius they said. However the civilians only saw him as a project, a killing machine with no emotion. And in truth if anyone had met him they would have thought the same thing. This little boy had no outward emotions. It was at age 7, when most children were entered into the program when he ascended to the next level. He never did the mediocre chores most children (they were mostly 12 when they graduated) did freshly out if the academy. Instead he went on missions where he was ordered to protect the lives and cargo of others. It was on one of these missions - when he was 6 to be exact - when he killed his first man, "kill or be killed," "have no emotion," it was these rules the boy lived off of. At the age of 12 he had already been sent out to infiltrate enemy camps, and killed hundreds. It was also the year when he gained a team, and yet another promotion - team captain - second in command only to his team's instructor. It wasn't until he was 13, however, that he was charged as the sole captain. And it was on this mission when he lost an eye, gained a friend from his rival, lost said friend, realized the truth in what his country's motto really meant, and gained his newly found friends eye. It was also the day he became known as Copy Cat.

Many died during the 3rd Great War, he less than others. But it was the war which earned him his name and new status. A status higher, yet less than the Black Ops. It was peaceful for a while, but the war had already planted, the seed that would lead to Hound. It was just a small seed, but with every mission where killing was involved it grew, as a seed does in the right climate. But the new plant, so to speak, was weak, and it would take the killing of his sensei who had become king, coupled with the disappearance of his remaining teammate to finally let the plant become a tree. Right after the death of his king this teen, who was older than his years, accepted a letter which would get him into Black Ops. Silent and hidden in the shadows, this group took the highest ranking missions - many of which were suicide missions - to protect their country. He was the youngest in his time to enter such a high rank, as he was for all of his promotions, and why wouldn't he be? He was a prodigy. He entered into the status with ease. But slowly he let the tree, his other half whom everyone referred to as Hound take over. Hound was perfect for the job. Emotionless, ruthless, and a high success rate in mind. He was one of the few who didn't mind taking suicide mission after suicide mission. In fact he lived off of them, they were his new life.

As Hound took over the teens body the teen stayed safe in his mind, watching as a spectator, and if it was to gruesome he shut the door which allowed him to see, feel, and be through the life of Hound. He stayed in there for five years - only coming out when something brought light into the darkness found its way into his life. During his five years in the Black Ops he slowly rose to the top of the ladder and became Captain, second only to his King. After five years though the King knew the boy had been through too much, and anymore would let Hound forever take over his body and the boy would finally be truly emotionless except for; anger, hate, loyalty to his kingdom, and guiltless to his kills. In fact the King was terrified Hound was already thriving off of his kills. And so the king reinstated the boy as a jonin, and gave him no higher than A-ranked missions. The ever-faithful boy took Hound and chained him to a wall, he left the room closing the door behind him, and started life anew as a slightly whacked up jonin.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **First off I would like to thank all of you who has read this. If you find any errors or grammatical issues please pm me. I would love to hear from you so Read and Review if you want to. J I will try to update every month or so… K well off to the book J!

**_Ch. 1_**

**Return of the Hound**

It was no secret Kakashi was slightly crazy, most of jonins' were - it was part of the job - something everyone knew but was never explained to the eager young lads who entered the academy to become one of Konoha's finest. Now, Kakashi did have it a little differently. Not many shinobi stayed in Black Ops as long as he had, and fewer still made it out alive. So yes, Kakashi was an exception. It was a normal day... Well as normal as it could get with a village filled with men and women who killed for a living. Anyways, it was a normal day for Kakashi; waking up, getting ready for the day, then going to the memorial to pay his respects, especially to Obito, and his sensei Minato. He stayed there for an hour completely forgetting he had a meeting with the Queen of the village, Tsunade, half-an-hour ago. When he did he simply shrugged and dragged himself to her tower. Tsunade being the kind and compassionate women she was completely understood. And it was after she punched him through the wall she gave him his mission,

"Kakashi, you have been recruited to go help the Village in the Waterfall with their civil war." she handed him a manila folder which held all of the information which would - hopefully - lead to a successful mission.

"Yes ma'am" he saluted and hurried off to pack and leave. Three days later he reached his destination.

Needless to say the mission was completed successfully, though not without casualties, two months later. And though Kakashi had remarkable skills he was still human - a mortal - and like all mortals he had a conscience. It was understandable he had decided not to remember the lives he had taken during his time in the village, because if he did... Well Kakashi was terrified Hound would re-appear, and this was something he had a right to be terrified of. So it was not the war which bought about the return of 'the Hound,' no it was love. How can this be? You may ask. It is really quite simple.

The love whom would open the door to the return of, Hound, was a simple lady with no family name to speak of on the road towards Konoha. Not a beauty, but pretty in her own right "the love" did not have the body which a man would fantasize about - instead she was rather thin – nor did she have astonishing features. But her hair, a dark obsidian color - so dark that hues of blue flirted with the sun - and so thick and long women would kill for her hair. However, it was not done in an elaborate style, instead it hung in a simple braid along her back. And though simple in appearance she was kind and loving, and all her intentions selfless. She was just a giving person by nature, even after what she had gone through.

So like I explained, she was a simple woman of unelaborate style on her way to Konoha when she was attacked by a small group of bandits. For her they and out of nowhere, but for Kakashi who was watching nearby they had been "seen" 2 miles before they attacked.

The attack was pretty standard, "Give me your money." from the leader, and a fearful but instant comply. But it was not enough what she gave them, and it was when the man closed in to get the "payment" when Kakashi acted. It was quick and swift, and although he did not aim to kill the men were down for the count in record time. During all of this Kakashi kept his back turned to the women, refusing to acknowledge her.

But it wasn't his nature to ignore others, and thus it was with a painful heart that he asked her, "Would you like company to Konoha?"

The girl though surprised at first quickly regained her bearings and answered in the positive. And thus the two quietly started their way to Konoha. There was a long pregnant pause, the girl still calming her nerves while Kakashi focused on the road. After a while the tension rose to such an extent the girl decided to introduce herself, "Shinobi-san," she waited until he acknowledged her before she started again, "I realized I haven't introduced myself. My name is Orchid Iris, but most people just call me Iris."

"Loves re-birth."

"You know your flowers!" Iris exclaimed a smile blooming on her face. Kakashi just nodded. But it was all Iris needed to ramble on about the meaning behind flowers.

A few hours later they reached the gates which would lead them to a safe place.

"Papers please miss." The gate keepers commanded dismissing Kakashi. Quickly Iris searched for her papers and handed them her documents.

After she had been cleared Iris turned around to address Kakashi, "Thank you…" She trailed off when she realized he wasn't there.

"He left as you were getting your papers out miss." One of the guards stated.

"Oh." Iris looked around confused, "Um, thank you." The guard nodded and turned his attention back to the next people entering in.

**A/N: Once again, please read and review! I would love to fix errors, and would love your support and know what you'll think about it!**


End file.
